


Surprise!

by kiiengly



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, jthm - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, F/M, M/M, Other, ummmmm idk its not like a period thing dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 21:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiengly/pseuds/kiiengly
Summary: Nny comes over for a surprise visit and things take an unsuspected turn. Reader's gender is undetermined, but they do have a vulva.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [y'all dumbasses on discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=y%27all+dumbasses+on+discord).

> okay so like... i've never written smut i mostly draw so i apologize that this ain't that good.. hope y'all enjoy regardless

You’re in your apartment, laying on your bed and lazily scrolling through texts on your phone from friends begging you to go out to a club. Making up some half-assed excuse, you roll over and lazily stretch out your arm for your sketchbook, laying on your desk 5 feet away from your bed. Another pathetic grabbing motion towards the book and you give up, shrugging at the loss and continue to check texts on your phone.

Oh. A text from Anne! But, she’s also trying to get you out clubbing, so your excitement soon fades and you leave her on read. 

Outside your apartment door, you hear heavy thudding as what seems to be one of your neighbors running up the stairs. You shout a quick “Quiet down!” before turning back to your messages. 

The noise stops. “Thank Christ…” you mutter. 

Then you hear it again.The footsteps. Only they’re not rushing up the next flight of stairs. They’re slowly walking down the hall, closing in on you, as you have the last apartment space of the hallway. 

You feel your heart skip a beat. You reach down under your mattress to grab the knife your boyfriend had gifted you for your birthday. (He said he bought it for you, but when you unwrapped the paper you found rusted specks of what appeared to be blood along the blade. But hey, it’s the thought that counts). 

The heavy sound of steel toe boots stop outside your door. Loud banging of a fist coming into contact with the door resounds within your room, and when you don’t respond you hear the noise of a key being inserted and unlocking the door. 

Oh god. Oh fuck. 

You grab your knife so tightly that your knuckles turn pale, and as you see the handle turn and the door push open, you ready yourself to attack. 

And in stumbles your attacker. 

He was hard to recognize at first; as he was drenched in deep red liquid, one you instantly recognized as blood. His hair was flat against his scalp, covering some of his face, and his clothes were clinging to his body. As your eyes trailed down you noticed what appeared to be the beginning of a bulge in his pants. He’s panting heavily, practically gasping for breath. There’s a crazed look in his eyes. You can’t tell what kind of look it is, but it’s definitely one that resembles insanity. And then it hits you. 

“Nny? Jesus fucking Christ, Nny is that you?”

The only response was a choked sound as he practically lunges at you, and you drop the knife out of surprise. As he pressed your body into the bed, you’re able to get a better look and realize your assumption was in fact correct. It was Nny. A crazed, bloodied, and apparently horny Nny. He leans down and places erratic kisses all over your face, focusing mostly on your lips and jawline.

The adrenaline rush slowly fades, and you’re soon left with the reality that  
Your homicidal maniac boyfriend intruded into your home  
He’s covered in blood  
That blood is getting all over you and your freshly laundered sheets. 

Conclusion? You’re ready to kick his ass.

“Johnny, what the FUCK are you doing? Look at this fucking mess!” You attempt to gesture around your bed but his grip on you is tight. For someone who weighs 115 he sure is oddly strong. Nny opts to ignore you as he continues to pepper your face with kisses, and you feel his skeletal hands trailing down your torso and down to your jeans. You raised an eyebrow. Your boyfriend wasn’t really the type to be dominant, and typically when you two spent quality time together it was you who took control. But, hell, you weren’t complaining. 

His kisses steal your breath away, and as you continue to gasp for air when his lips part from yours you can’t help but curse him out. 

“Ha…. ha.. You… haa.. Dumb.. shit…”

And you’d be lying if you said the blood thing wasn’t turning you on.  
Wait. The blood. This isn’t 777. This is your apartment. The internal gears and cogs in your head turned for a few seconds before it hit you. 

“DID YOU FUCKING GO OUT IN PUBLIC LIKE THIS?! WHAT IF SOMEONE SAW YOU? ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?” you paused and realized what you said. “Oh, baby, I didn’t mean it like that I’m so sorry…”

At this point in time, his fingers, slippery from blood, are still fumbling with the button and zipper on your pants. His lips, however, have made their way down to your stomach. You feel them move against your shirt and abdomen as he murmurs, “Shut the fuck up already.”

Huh. The fuck did he just say? Right as you were about to go off on him about his attitude he finally undoes your pants and hastily pulls them down, and you notice his hands are practically shaking with excitement as he grabs the band of your underwear. As he slides them down, you can’t help but let out a whine of impatience. Nny brings his face in close in between your thighs, giving them soft (albeit wet with blood) kisses, ignoring your pleas and the obvious heat in front of his face. His hot breath teases your clit and getting tired of this teasing, you mutter “fuckin’ hell” and shove his face nose-first into your pussy. There’s a high-pitched whine, and then a kiss to your lips, then up to your clitoris. Finally, we’re fucking getting somewhere.

You let out a gasp, and grind your hips into Nny’s face, urging him to continue. He opens his mouth and slides his tongue slowly into your entrance, letting out a moan that vibrates through your lower gut. Oh god. Looking down, you see Nny with one hand gripping your thigh like it’s a lifesaver, and the other palming his cock through his pants. Lazily you nudge his arm away with a foot, and he lets out a loud whine in disappointment. Your boyfriend looks up at you with large puppy dog eyes, mouth still sucking and lapping at your cunt. 

You gave him what you thought was a smile, but honestly was more of a shit-eating grin. “Aw, babe… don’t worry about that. I’ll be sure to take care of you later.”

He exhales through his nose in acknowledgment, and wriggles his tongue around, reaching into every crevice of your core, every moan close to sending you to nirvana. 

Whispers escaped your lips; every word of praise making his cock twitch and released groans of approval. 

“Oh, Nny, God you’re so good… Just like that baby, oh f u c k don’t stop…”

The raven-haired psychopath moves away for a second, his face already wet with saliva and your own heat, before he experimentally licks his bloody fingers and inserts two of them cautiously. His lips wrap around your clit, licking and sucking as his fingers scissor and stretch inside you. Your thighs squeeze around his skull to the point that he has to push them open again to continue to give you the attention you were craving. You muttered an apology, but Nny doesn’t respond as he’s too fixated on pleasing your swollen cunt. He adds another finger, making you clutch the bloodied bedsheets and let out a choked sob, before curling his fingers and rubbing against the upper walls of your heat. 

"FUCK!" the combined sensation of Nny's fingering and mouthing made you see stars, and you swore that your vision became hazy. But that was probably because your eyes were rolling to the back of your skull. 

"God, fuck! Nny, you're doing so good! Keep going baby I'm so close!" 

Your answer was a high-pitched whine and a more-than-enthusiastic quickening of pace as he continues to finger-fuck your dripping heat. Your lower abdomen feels like its tying itself into a knot, and you subconsciously shove your boyfriend's face back into your pussy as you reach your limit and let out a long, satisfied moan. 

He slowly pulls away, face flushed and gasping for air. Your face matches his, and as you come down from your high, you pull Nny from up off the floor and help him onto the bed. Placing a kiss on his forehead and his nose, you cup his face in your hand. 

"Sweetheart, that was... amazing..." You seriously can't remember the last time you had such spontaneous sex, but then again, you've always been on your toes when it comes to Johnny. 

He gives you a silly grin, one that clearly resembles pride. 

"Yeah?"

You can't help but smile at how cute he is. 

"Yeah." 

You plant chaste kisses on his face, before slowly moving your unoccupied hand down to his pants. 

"Now, how about I help you out?" You see his face flush even more, and he turns to the side in embarrassment. You glance down, looking at how well his cock looks outlined in the black denim, before giving it a light squeeze. 

Wait. 

Why are his pants wet?

Oh. O h. 

Looking back up to Johnny, you give him a smug look. 

"Aw, baby. Did you cum just from eating me out?"

He still won't look in your direction, but he gives a quick nod and squirms a bit on the bed. You rub his length again, and you see him shiver slightly at the contact. 

"That's okay, Nny. I can still make it up to you~"

You felt his dick harden in excitement. It was going to be quite the night.


End file.
